Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
This article is about the home video. You may be looking for the audio 'Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! ' is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 14, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids spend the day playing together today it's Chloe's Birthday Party and he's turning 7th years old Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Chloe and Stella the Storyteller pays a visit to tell countries call the German and Korean them a story about a Goldilocks and the Three Bears with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated After giving her thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Chloe makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the birthday party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Adam's Mother (Lourdes Regala) *Tina's mom (Sonya Resendez) *The Bear (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Philip Parker) *Stephaine *Shaina *Chloe *Gabi Additinoal Cast *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) (cameo) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) (cameo) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) (cameo) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (cameo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) (cameo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (cameo) Cast from Stella's story of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voices: Bob West) Songs #Barney Theme Songs #Let's Play Together #The Marching Song #Rig-a-Jig-Jig #The Land of Make-Believe #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Games #Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #What Can We Play On a Rainy Day? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure #Crocodile Song #Our Animal Friends #Silly Sounds #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love You End Credit Music *Let's Play Together Trivia *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the front photography cover of the audio music album of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 audio music album of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the front photography cover of the audio music album of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 audio music album of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the front photography cover of the audio music album of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the audio music album of the same name. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1997 audio music album of the same name. *The same arrangements for the background music were also silimar to the ones by David Bernald Wolf. *This version of "I Love You" is also the same from the 1997 audio music album of the same name, with the same vocals from that CD album release. *During the end credits, *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he arrives in the classroom to see the kids. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When Barney arrives at the classroom to meet the kids, the music from "It's Time for Counting!" (when Ashey, Kim and Curtis are finding every shape at the treehouse) is used. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he meets them in his classroom, the sound clip is taken from "Twice Is Nice!". *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" (after "The Marching Song"), the sound clip is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Sing & Dance With Barney" (when Keesha finds Jeff with a card) is used. *Before the song "If I Had One Wish" starts, Barney tells his friends that it's still raining outside, and BJ now wishes it would stop, and then, Barney says "Then, what would you do BJ?". Then, BJ says "Well....". *During a scene which Barney tells his friends that it's still raining outside, and BJ wishes it would stop, and then, Barney says "Then, what would you do BJ?". Then BJ says "Well....", the music from "It's Time for Counting!" (when Stella finds that most of her numbers are missing) is used. *Another time Barney does not turned back into a doll. Instead, he and his friends celebrate their party at the classroom. *After the song "I Love You", During a scene where the confetti and balloon drop rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (when the confetti rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party) play. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney Live! in New York City". *Tosha wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Min wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney's Fun & Games". Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) *(we opened up, and we see Barney arriving get out the treehouse) *Barney: (sees viewers) Hi! Hello there! I'm so happy to see you. You know what today is? It's Chloe's Birthday and his 7th year old. It's a very special day. Everyone is having a super-dee-duper surprise party for Chloe. I am gonna check on my friends. *Carlos: Beep! Beep! Here comes the dump truck! *(crashes the blocks) *Shawn: Carlos, you're supposed to pick up these blocks. *Carlos: Why, thank you, Shawn. *Kristen: Alright everybody. We'll tell us the secret. We're going to have a birthday party for Chloe. *Tina: Okay. *Derek: Hi, everybody. *Min: Hi, Derek. Hi, Tina. Hi, Kristen. *Kathy: Guess what? *Tina: Today is Chloe's birthday. *Min: Everyone is invited. *Derek: Look! Here comes Barney! *Barney and Jesse: SURPRISE! *Kids: Barney! Hi! (hug him) *Jesse: Hi, Derek!. *Barney: Hi there! *Min: Hey Barney, Long Time No See. *Barney: It's Good To See You. *Jesse: I like to play lots of games *Shawn: I've heard that you came here! *Derek: Where It's Chloe? *Barney: Well, She Going to the Birthday Party at Min's House. *Tina: But Why! *Barney: Today it Chole Birthday and his 7 years old. *Barney and Kids: YAY! *Min: Wow! Chloe You're getting older. *Jesse: And that makes me happy. Come on and join with us. *Barney: I knew so. *Carlos: Me too! *Tosha: Me three! *Jesse: Yeah! We're gonna play with all this. *(music starts for "Let's Play Together!") *Barney: Then what are we waiting for? Let's play! Quote 2 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: (chuckles) That was fun! *Kids: Yeah. *Shawn: Barney, we're ready to have a party in the Min's House. *Barney: Oh, a party! That's super-dee-duper! *Shawn: Let's all get started! *Min: Great idea, Shawn. *Tosha: Some more of our friends are there, Barney! *Barney: I see, Tosha! (to viewer(s)) Hi there! Are you ready to play? Me too! *(music starts for "The Marching Song") *Barney: Oh, and I think I see some more of our friends coming. So, let's go! Quote 3 (English version) *(music ends, Barney does magic, and they don't have band hats, or instruments anymore) *BJ: Hi everybody. *Baby Bop: What are you doing? *Barney & Kids: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. *Carlos: We're playing together. *Baby Bop: May we play, too? *Barney: Sure! And that was a good band you too played! *Baby Bop: Thanks! We played through the neighborhood on our way here! *Barney: Then why don't we pretend to have a walk through this pretend neighborhood! *(does magic, and a pretend neighborhood appears, and music starts for "Rig-A-Jig-Jig") Quote 4 (English version) *(fade to them back at the regular playground) *Barney: It was fun with the neighboorhood. *BJ: I love neighboorhoods. *Baby Bop: I love them too. *Jesse: I love to go on a neighborhood trip. *Barney: Oh, I just love to pretend. *Baby Bop: Me too, Barney. *BJ: Yeah, you could be anyone or go anywhere! *Barney: (music starts for The Land of Make-Believe) That's right. When you make-believe, anything can happen. *BJ: You're right, Barney. Everything can happen when you pretend, even for just a day. *Baby Bop: I can row and scrub, while we sail a ocean in a tub. *Shawn: And we can jump up on the moon and fly around in the big balloon. *Carlos: And I can be a king. *Tosha: And I can be reach the clouds if they are big fluffy marshmallows. *Kim: And if monkeys can talk. *Min: Ad if I can be a firefighter. *Jesse: And I can be psrt of a brass band. *BJ: And I can be a cowboy! *Barney: Do you want to sing wild west songs *BJ: Yes, Barney. *Barney: If you use your imaginations, BJ, you can. *BJ: All right! *(fade to BJ (as a Cowboy) holding a guitar, as music starts for Get Along, Little Doggies) *(fade to them back to the normal playground) *BJ: That was great to be a cowboy. *Jesse: Hey, I had an idea, we can do "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay"! *Barney: Great idea Jesse! Let's do it right now! Get Down to the Floor and Better Up. *BJ: (laugh). *Barney and Baby Bop: YAY!. *BJ: We Did It! *Barney: and here to Celebrate. *BJ: Yes! *Baby Bop: (music starts for Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay) YAY! *Barney: Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! *Kids: Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! *All: Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! (music ends) *Baby Bop: That was fun! What can we play now, Barney. *(music starts for "Games") *Barney: Let's see. *BJ: How about some cool games! *Barney: That was a stu-u-pendous idea, BJ! There are games we can all play! Quote 5 (English version) *BJ: I love this song! Bye-Bye. *Baby Bop: Bye-Bye. *BJ: Great!. *Carlos: This is so neat outside! *Barney: We can play some more games in here! *Shaina (as we fade to a hoop and music starts for "Run and Jump medley") Yeah! Quote 6 (English version) *BJ: What is that? *Barney: It's when we get to have fun outside. And you know else what?! *BJ: What?! *Barney: (music starts for Laugh With Me!) I love to laugh with all of you. Quote 7 (English version) *Barney: The Next Song It's (start the music "Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy?") Quote 8 (English version) *BJ: (Ending Music "Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy?") I agree with you. And so, what else should we do? *Carlos: Well, we must have- *(we her thunder and it starts raining) *Baby Bop: Uh oh! It's starting to rain! *Barney: Oh, I guess we better go inside. *(everyone grabs their party stuff to play and runs get inside the car arrive the inside the Min's House) *BJ: What are we going to do now Barney? *Barney: (music statts for What Can We Play on a Rainy Day?) Oh, there's lots to do when you just use your imaginations. Quote 9 (English version) *Barney: (Music ends) *Oh, it's just fun to only inside when it rains. Let's show you about rain in the Adventure Screen! (Uses magic and the Adventure Screen appears) *All (except Barney) The Adventure Screen! *BJ: Barney, the Adventure Screen is changed! *Barney: Right, it was changed from a TV screen to a 3D image that has a border around it. Let's show you about the rain. (Use magic and the video of the rain appears) (we zoom into the video of the rain) As you can see, rainy days are wet, a bit cold and soaky. People have to stay inside and play in. Wen you go outside on the rain, we had to put our rain clothes on like rain boots, a raincoat and rain pants. Also there was a big hurricane storm at night in New York City, USA in the United States. Also the power went out in houses, buildings, and more during a big hurricane storm at night in New York City, USA in the United States because it was really really extremely wet there and rainy. People had to hide in the house so they won't get hurt. *Baby Bop: What time did some of the power went out during a big hurricane storm at night in New York City, USA in the United States on the clock, Barney? *Barney: it went out in 10:30pm! Then, the some of the power came back on at 7:20am! And in the next morning when the big hurricane storm in New York City, USA in the United States is over, people go outside to see the things are blown and falling on the street in New York City, USA in the United States from the big hurricane storm including trees, fences, and more. But not houses, buildings, towers, bridges, and more. Only just other things including trees, fences, some of the poles, cranes and bushes. *(back to the Min's House) *Barney: This is all! (Makes the adventure screen disappear) *Baby Bop: Wow! YAY! *Jesse: Let's Get the party thing. Quote 10 (English version) *Barney: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 11 (English version) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 12 (English version) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 13 (English version) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 14 (English version) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 15 (English version) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 16 (English version) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *All: Stella Stella: yeoboseyo Derek: Coo Boo Say All Stella: yeoboseyo That Mean Hello in Korean. Barney: Stella Long Time No See. Stella: I Was Got Around the World to South Korean Just like a German, Hungary, Dutch and French all mix up. BJ: Yes! Stella: I Hear to Says "Playing Party Together" and that was the mind me of the Story. Tina: About 3 Bear in Korean Stella. Quote 17 (English version) *Stella: The End. *All: YAY! *Barney: That was the Great Story Stella Thank! *All: Yay! *Baby Bop: Yes, Thank You! *Stella: Well It's Time to Go! annyeong That Goodbye in Korean. Get Dress for Me. *All: Wow! Look *Stella: That Just like a Serbian. *Derek: See You. *Tina: Bye. *Stella: Time for Go! zbogom That How we Say Goodbye in Serbian. I'm Off See you At The Party. Says Happy Birthday to Chloe for Me! Bye Bye! *Barney: Bye Stella All: Bye Stella Take Care Now, Come Back Soon. Bye Bye! *Barney and Baby Bop: zbogom Stella. *BJ: zbogom Bye. *Barney: zbogom Bye. *All: Whoa! Quote 18 (English version) * * Quote 19 (English version) * Quote 20 (English version) * Quote 21 (English version) * * Quote 22 (English version) * * Quote 23 (English version) * Quote 24 (English version) * Quote 25 (English version) * Quote 26 (English Version) *Derek: Okay, Let's Start The Party *All: YAY! *Kristen: Wait, We Can Start The Party with the Missing *Tina: Yeah!, Who Missing *BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: Chloe *Juan: That Right Let's Call Chloe *Barney: I Did Run Jump Skip and Sing Allready *Chole: I'm 7th Year Old Trying Thing we Can Do *Barney: I Kown Let's Go Inside Okay *Tosha: Yes *Min: Shh! *Barney and Chole: Hello! *Derek and All: Surprise! *Derek: Happy Birthday. *Chole: Oh My God YES! Thank You Juan, Jesse and Thank You Amy. What A Surprise. *Stephanie: We Just Having of Party for You *All: Ho No! *Derek: Let's Try Party Food Over Here and we can having of Big Party. *All: YAY! *Barney and BJ: Who Want Some PIZZA *All: YAY! I Do! *Baby Bop: I Love Pizza *Min: Here Open Your Card Chole. *Chole: Thank You Min, I Can Wait to Read My Card. Say Happy Birthday to Friends Chole Thank You Everybody I Love It's Very Much *Min: Now It's Time for Light of the candles. *Derek: We Need of Growup to That *Barney: How About Me (Barney uses magic to light the candles with 740 tiny flames) *All: Wow! Look At That! *Barney: Now Chole Before you blow out of the candles Make of Wish *Chole: I Kown I Got My Wish (blows out the candles) *All: (grabs their streamers) YAY! *(party blower party horns honking) *All: (cheered for Chole) YAY! *Baby Bop: Happy birthday, Chloe! *Barney, BJ and Kids: Happy birthday! *Chole: Thank you, everybody! *Min: What a Fantastic Day Have Been of Surprise Birthday Party for Chloe. *Shaina: Yes, I Hope Your Getting Wish For *Baby Bop: Yeah! *Stephaine: So Let's Eat Some Cake *All: YAY! *Baby Bop: I Want to Half to Big as piece *Adam: No Baby Bop Chole Did Not Going to the That Have of Half. It's Your Birthday Time. Remember. *Baby Bop: Oh Yes Okay, I Going to Half of Pink Cupcake (laugh) *All: (laugh) *BJ: Oh, Just the Circle in the Half. *Barney: A Party with your Friends is Alway Fun. Thanks for coming to my birthday today. (music starts for I Love You) I hope you'll love enjoying my party with you. And remember I always want you to say "I Love You." Quote 27 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: Okay Everyone Let's See Was We Got! *Baby Bop: Yes! Let's See was Barney The Dinosuar Got! *Barney: Oh! Confetti *All: YAY! *Barney: Okay Let's All Say It's and All of You To!, Here We Go! Ready, 1, 2, 3! *All: (confetti flutters pop) YAY! (yelling) *(the balloons dropped down) *Barney: Whoa! *(party horns honking) *Baby Bop and BJ: YAY! *Barney: Ho ho! YAY! *(all cheering) *Baby Bop: Happy birthday! *Barney: Thank you, Derek!, Thank You Kim, Thank You Everbody This It's The Best Birthday Ever Thank you! (chuckles) What a fun birthday! This is the best party! Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:1997 Category:Season 3 Video Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials